


No Line Was Cut

by Mossbeast



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Way too early and leaving a lot of broken hearts, definitely no subtext, introspective again, mostly a flavorshot, no beta I'll die like Ace, nope - Freeform, swordbros being swordbros, takes place after the Strawhat-Heart alliance forms, the rest I don't know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28712838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mossbeast/pseuds/Mossbeast
Summary: Law and Zoro go wreak havoc and have aromanticstroll in the sunrise.That's it. This is pure self-indulgence.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Kudos: 37





	No Line Was Cut

**Author's Note:**

> The OG GrimmIchi discord server agrees that I can post the things I write. Because I deserve them and I can make my lack of talent a you problem.
> 
> On a more serious tone I'm running on three hours of sleep, two liters of Coca Cola and have a nightshift looming over my head. This is pure self-indulgence and started out harmless enough as an attempt at twitfic. ~~Twitfic was never my forte.~~  
>  I would apologize but you have been warned!

He's indomitable with Zoro-ya at his back, he thinks.  
They have an unvoiced understanding of each other, unlike the one Zoro shares with Luffy-ya, or he himself does with the Strawhats capain. A gust of wind ruffles his hair, the feathers in his collar, leaves him which the prickling feeling of cold night air down his spine. A flash of metal glinting in the cold moonlight, a pale green blur, the grinding noise of steel against steel before sliding back into well cared for scabbards. Zoro works around Law like no one ever managed to prior to this alliance. It took practice, sure, and Law is grumpy and overtired enough to have snapped at Zoro every single time the topic of sparring came up because he has better things to do, but Zoro's insistence paid out. At least the feeling of indisputable victory that they exude, Zoro with his manic grin and Law with a dirty smirk that really doesn't belong in a swordfight, has their enemies trembling already. For a second Law thinks that Zoro would make for a fine vice captain, but he discards that thought the moment it's run its course. Zoro-ya is loyal to Luffy-ya, will follow him blindly anywhere and Law stands no chance against that. Within the boundaries of this alliance he can borrow the greenhaired swordsman for the odd excursion or two, but that will always remain the boundary of their relationship. Another gust of wind yanks his attention back to the present.  
The captain of the Heart pirates doesn't even have to unsheathe his sword, he can simply walk up the moonlit beach, Zoro's swords singing a beautiful song of slaughter all around him. Bodies drop and Zoro laughs and smiles, it's easy, they're easy, moving with fluid grace and nonverbal communication. It's as though Zoro becomes an extension of Law's will, a sentient body for Kikoku and room, and even though he can feel his blade lust for the blood Zoro effortlessly sheds as he dances around the captain, he doesn't join the swordsman. He is here in captain capacity. He's here to leave an impression, and the impression is that he doesn't have to unsheathe his sword to wreak havoc. 

Moonlight catches in the Heart pirate captain's eyes and for a split second they shine golden, dangerous like those of a predator lurking in the foliage, waiting to strike. Zoro smiles and silently vows to fell all who wish to step in their path. Law walks with steady steps, Kikoku comfortably rested on his shoulder, not stopping, never faltering or hesitating, determined focus and singleminded in pursuit of his goal. Zoro can appreciate these traits in another man, there is a time for games and ease and there is the hunt, something Luffy has trouble understanding, something his entire crew have trouble understanding, bar perhaps Nami, and he appreciates the chance to renew his reputation next to this absolute legend of a man.  
Law commands a room with little effort, tall and lean he cuts an impressive figure already, however with the help of slightly olive skin that sets off the golden earrings, makes them pop a little, the dark hair that falls over his face and throws a shadow over his eyes which just pronounces the dangerous glint in them, the absolutely massive size of his cursed blade betrays the strength his body contains, the little things that underline just how dangerous this man can be if he deems it necessary. Law absolutely doesn't need Zoro to protect him, not with room and shambles and all the other commands hovering at his fingertips, he lets Zoro have these kills because Zoro's been itching for a fight.   
He lets himself brush close, knot of the bandana carefully tied around his arm catching in a fold of Law's deep blue, almost black, shirt. It's a tiny, almost insigificant point of contact, could be entirely coincidental only they both know it's not, it's an expression of gratitude in their preferred way of sommunication. Silent, secretive, subtle. The captain's thin lips turn up in a tiny smirk and Zoro lets himself smile in response. He's craved this, craved the absolute joy of an entirely undisturbed fight, not having to worry about his crewmates getting into trouble while he's busy, he can immerse himself in the song of steel slicing through air and bodies dropping at randomized intervals, highlighting the path of destruction they take.   
Law just walks, totally confident in Zoro's skills to keep him safe yet not at all worried about the moment should he be attacked. Zoro knows Law is ridiculously strong, that the Heart pirate captain spent years perfecting the combination of his Devil's Fruit abilities and the longsword he wields. One day perhaps he might be granted the privilege of conversing with Kikoku, at least he hopes. He's seen Law hand her off for Bepo to carry when the tall man can't be assed to do it himself, although Zoro has the feeling it's less about Law being tired and more of a statement of fact. Law doesn't need his prized, legendary sowrd to inflict harm. Only a worthy opponent may ever see the longsword blade. Zoro needled his way to that privilege, lived through icy glares and hissed, personal insults, and gotten seven absolutely glorious beatings for it. The last time Law had been panting, a broad smile caressing his face and Zoro had been once more struck with how young this notorious criminal is, how much horror he must have faced to look so serious and drawn all the time.   
In his weaker moments Zoro sometimes wishes Luffy could be a captain like Law, focused, quiet, content to cut an imposing figure and pull strings to avoid near mortal combat for simple encounters with the Navy. But then again he'd miss out on the fun, so really he's exactly where he belongs and the odd excursion or five at Law's side satiate his hunger for theatrics and drama.

They leave the village sufficiently cowed, two huts have gone up in flames thanks to Law's tendency for going overboard with the destruction every now and then when he's properly irked, and a large sack of gold and emeralds that Nami will surely love securely gripped by Zoro's strong hands. The way back to Law's ship is filled with soft sounds of the night now that Zoro isn't cutting through the half the island population, instead of folded steel slicing the wind itself they hear the wind brushing through the branches of the trees and the waves rolling up on the sandy shore, breaking softly against the land shyly peeking out from between the otherwise sheer endless ocean, calls from nocturnal birds and rustling in the undergrowth from small animals that scour the surroundings of the large trade route for scraps of food. It's surprisingly peaceful, even after all the chaos Zoro had brought down on the island not an hour ago. When he voices this thought, Law pulls at the feathery collar of his shirt to hide his mouth, presumably covering a soft smile, before making a snide comment about Zoro having a functional braincell. He takes it in stride, knows Law is a snarky asshole on his best days and a dismissive jerk on his worst, and good-naturedly claps his hand over Law's shoulder.   
"You should let me clean your sword", Zoro says because he has no sense of self-preservation. Law snorts and shoots him a look from yellow eyes shining out from the dark shadows around their sockets that says a lot about what Law thinks of this idea. It's not much, but Zoro just smiles gently and pokes the bear once more.   
"Sandai Kitetsu is cursed too."  
"I am aware, Zoro-ya. She nicked me", Law says before Zoro can take his request any further, in a tone that is indignant, bordering on sulking, as much as the stoic asshole can take offense and sulk. For someone having spent years fuelled by spite and offense, Law is suprisingly calm and quiet. On his rare suicidal moments Zoro wonders what it's like to push all of Law's buttons, to see his collected exterior fall and his feathers ruffled.  
"Think on it, Torao. I'm sure you can also see how this would be mutually beneficial", he says instead and Law levels Zoro an absolutely scathing glare, but Zoro simply shrugs it off, shouldering their bag of loot on the othe side of his body. Law raises an eyebrow in question and Zoro shrugs. It's not like the sack is particularly heavy, but he dislikes uneven weight distribution. He doesn't bother explaining because Law has that faraway look in his eyes again. He's surely plotting the next attack already. Law isn't content to sit still, his mind is always on the run, finding new problems to solve. Not like Luffy, who is perfectly fine to haunt the galley and have Sanji feed him for three days straight while Nami and Robin have a heated debate over where to go while Usopp hijacks the rudder. There's little use wasting thoughts on this, so Zoro takes a deep breath and marches on. The horizon is starting to lighten, stars blurring and bleeding away in a sky turning frim night blue to pastel pink and orange, until the first, painfully bright sliver of the sun crawls over the line the ocean draws and bathes the pirates in warm light.

Zoro starts humming a shanty he's had stuck in his head for the better part of a week and, much to his surprise, Law starts singing along softly. It takes a few repetitions, but after a while their singing actually sounds nice, Zoro's deep bass compliments Law's clear baritone and lends him a severity with the near-growling singing he produces. Law looks marginally more relaxed, something about his jaw being less clenched and his shoulders less stiff, but Zoro doesn't dwell on it either, instead chooses to enjoy how the early sunlight caresses his cheeks and nose. He can hear Chopper scold him for not using any lotion to protect his skin, knows the little reindeer will be huffing and scurrying around later today to make a soothing ointment for the sunburn he's sure to have by nightfall, but for now he's content enough to just let it flow. The shanty hangs between them, both lighthearted and heavy, just like their adventures thus far have been. A tingling feeling in his lumbar spine tells Zoro that there'll be more of the sort, especially if they stick with the Heart crew.  
The familiar shilouette of the Polar Tang appears as they draw closer to the beach, dark metal contrasting sharply against the rising sun. Law squints and lifts his hand to shadow his eyes, mumbling a few choice words about leaving his hat behind. Zoro smiles, but keeps up the song and Law shakes his irritation after a moment and joins back up. They make their way over the near white beach, while the sun detaches itself from the horizon and climbs higher into the sky.  
Their song drifts behind the pirates, like an afterthought, as they near their ship and set sail.

_Soon may the Wellerman come, to bring us sugar and tea and rum. One day, when the tonguin is done, we'll take our leave and go._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
